ONE MINUTE MELEE: RED vs Missingno.
RED vs Missingno is ahomeschoolingroudon's 1st One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting RED from the NES Godzilla Creepypasta against Missingno. from Pokémon & the creepypasta Missingno. Murder Description 5p00ky 5c4ry Cr33pyp45t4s. Which one is 5p00k13r Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Deep in the land of Kanto. A lone trainer was walking along, Red. He walked through the tall grass until an encounter arose. It turned out to be the glitch Pokémon Missingno. A Wild Missingno. Appeared! Red sent ou-'' Suddenly, Red grunted harshly and fell to his knees. His heart stopped, he just collapsed and died. His pokémon Pikachu looked on in terror as Red began to shake. Red bursted open as a huge red colored creature sprung out of Red’s mess of flesh. Red’s pokémon fled as the monster, '''RED' approached Missingno. Missingno. shouted it’s battlecry and they got ready to fight. Be tough or be dead! BEGIN! RED glared at Missingno. with glowing red eyes. Missingno. glitched away and created a bunch of Trainer Reds. RED ran quick and attacked them all with his Spider-Like Legs, killing each and every one of them. Missingno. turned the remains of the Trainer Reds into glitchy particles and fires them at RED. They bounce off of him and RED emptily stared at Missingno. RUN Missingno. was, in the first time ever was starting to feel the small, slightest bit of fear. What was it about RED? Missingno. fired Water Gun. RED tanked it with ease and stabbed Missingno. with it’s tail. Missingno. fell into the watery depths of Route 19. ---- Route 19 Missingno. was levitating, it was not used to the water and was trying to escape. A big sploosh was heard and the monster, RED was charging at Missingno. now in his Water Form. Missingno. used Swords Dance and turned the Magikarps in the water into glitchy particles and used them as a shield. RED straight up ate the shield and tried clawing at Missingno. Missingno. used Seismic Toss and RED was launched out of the water. Missingno. began glitching out and reformed into a Fossil Aerodactyl. Missingno. flew out of the water and saw RED now in his Flying Form. KILL YOURSELF Missingno. ignored RED and flew at him, RED also flew at Missingno. Missingno. used Sky Attack and rammed into RED, RED attacked back with his claws. Ultimately Missingno. was overpowered and crashed into Fuchsia City. ---- Fuchsia City Missingno. was nearly done for, he had taken way too much of a beating. He gave out a distorted wail in pain and RED heard this, RED flew down and transformed, into his Final Form. RED shot Red Hot Needles from his mouth impaling Missingno. and stunning him then shot a huge blast of hellfire from his mouth. The entire city exploded in the burst of hellfire and so did Missingno. K.O! RED looked over to the player of the game, Zach. His stare was blank, Zach was horrified that he had returned. GAME OVER This melee’s winner is.. RED! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Creepypasta' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees